


Healing

by rebel_wren



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kanan Jarrus mentioned - Freeform, Past Character Death, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_wren/pseuds/rebel_wren
Summary: The weeks after Lothal are hard when what remains of the Ghost Crew returns to Yavin IV, and Hera is taking extra care to make sure they're all okay, especially Sabine.





	Healing

Hera knocked three times on Sabine’s door.

Since they’d come back from Lothal, she had tried to check up on Sabine often. She tried to spend more time with her family in general, of course. Kanan’s death and Ezra’s disappearance was incredibly hard on all of them, but Hera worried about Sabine the most.

There was no answer, and Hera knocked again, twice this time.

“Sabine? Are you in there?”

“Yes,” Sabine answered, her voice low. “You can come in.”

Hera reached over to press the button, and the door opened. She stepped inside the room slowly. Sabine’s art was something that had always brought joy to all of them, so being in her room was always good. Wall to wall she had covered it with a mix of large paintings and designs, to small cartoons. Her room was an incredible mix of every color Hera could think of, and it stuck out from the other rooms in the  _ Ghost _ , just as Sabine often stuck out among other people. In her room, though, she seemed to be perfectly suited for the environment around her.

She couldn’t find Sabine at first, but soon her eyes drifted to the top of her bed, above the small table she had. Sabine was laying down, facing the wall with her knees bent. Hera put a hand on one of the rungs of the ladder that went up.

“Can I come up?”

“Mmhmm.”

Hera slowly climbed up onto the bed, sitting with her legs dangling off once she reached the top. She slowly slid over to be closer to Sabine, finally getting a look at her face. She wasn’t crying, but with the sadness and longing on her face, she might as well have been.

Not that Hera needed to see her face to tell that. Sabine was never this quiet.

“What’s on your mind?” Hera asked.

Sabine lifted a hand, tapping twice on a small picture she’d painted next to her bed, right by her face. It was Kanan’s mask, the jaig eyes staring right back at Sabine. Hera sighed and reached over to gently stroke Sabine’s hair, the brown and purple stark against her green fingers.

“I miss him too,” she said, placing her other hand on her abdomen. Sabine didn’t know yet- the only ones who knew where Zeb and Chopper, she hadn’t even called her dad to tell him.

“It’s not fair,” Sabine said, her voice barely above a whisper. “I… I didn’t even get to say goodbye.”

Hera swallowed hard, continuing to run her fingers gently over Sabine’s hair. She never really understood the gesture- caressing lekku was much different among Twi’leks than stroking hair seemed to be with humans- but Kanan always seemed to like it and feel comforted by it. 

“I know. But Sabine, he- he cared about you. So much. And he was always so proud of you. For everything.”

Sabine nodded, her face rubbing against the sheets. Hera pulled her hand away.

“Can you sit up?”

Sabine slowly obliged, pulling her legs up and sitting next to Hera, her feet hanging off of the edge too. She looked at Hera, finally meeting her eyes. Hera smiled at her, and gently rubbed her arm.

“I’m here for you. And so is Zeb. And Chopper.”

Sabine nodded, smiling back at Hera sadly. “Thanks.”

“I know it’s hard, and that’s why we have to stick together.”

“We’re a family,” Sabine said, and Hera nodded.

“Exactly.”

Hera didn’t realize she had put both of her hands across her abdomen, until she saw Sabine look down at them. Hera pursed her lips.

“I have to tell you something.”

Sabine laughed quietly. “You’re pregnant.”

“I-” Hera blinked. “Yes, how did you… did Zeb tell you?”

Sabine shook her head. “I saw the tests while I was taking out the trash. You took a  _ lot _ .”

“I wanted to make sure!”

She was defensive, but quickly found herself laughing a bit with Sabine. Sabine’s smile had returned, even if it was just for this moment.

“I’m happy for you,” Sabine said. “And I’m guessing that Kanan is…”

“Yes.”

Sabine smiled at her, but the sadness had returned to her eyes again. “He would’ve-” she stopped herself, pausing for a moment. “He was a great dad.”

Hera nodded, staring down, her hands still over her stomach. She had been doing that very often- she felt like she was protecting the baby better that way.

“If you ever want to talk about Kanan, I’ll always do that with you. And I’m sure Zeb will too,” Hera said, before chuckling quietly. “Both of us have stories you never even heard about.”

Sabine chuckled too, leaning a head on her shoulder. “I can’t wait to hear them.”

Hera nodded, and reached over to tap the painting of Kanan’s mask.

“I have the real one in my room, if you ever want to hold it, or wear it.”

Sabine lifted her head to look at Hera, the corner of her mouth twitching up. “Do you ever wear it?”

“Sometimes. I mean… I have to hold it on, he clipped it to his hair, but… yeah, I do. It’s healing, though, to wear it.”

Sabine smiled. “I’ll have to try it some time.”

Hera wrapped her arms around Sabine, pulling her close against her. After a moment, Sabine hugged her back, and Hera held her.

Their family was certainly hurting, and missing a few pieces, but Hera believed that they could heal, even if it would take time.


End file.
